Blustery Wind
by LuxAvenue
Summary: Home to Oneshots, Archs, and Drabbles of the Guardians in their universe, and AUs. Got a prompt? Let me know.
1. 1 Late in an Alley

Jack grunted as he was shoved into the brick alley wall. His back made contact with the rough building material and scratched him through his shirt. A hand made a grab towards his collar, he took the liberty to push the hand away and attempt to punch the offending person.

The other guy growled at Jack as the man wrestled with Jack and pinned the poor boy back against the wall, this time facing it, effectively scratching his face up.

"You are so much trouble!" The man that Jack had tried to punch, mumbled. He ran his hand through his dark hair before it came to rest against his forehead as he started walking toward the mouth of the alley, checking to see if anyone was around.

"Get off of me!" Jack tried to wiggle out of the man's grip.

The man laughed quietly, but in an intimidating way. "No, no. We've wasted all this time trying to get you. We're not letting go quite yet."

Jack's heart skipped a few beats. Thoughts of all those horror stories he's read about people being killed in alleyways held a race to see what scary thought would get to the front of his mind first. He's pretty sure it was a multi-way tie. His breathing started to pick up, adding to the panic his heart was feeling. He was pretty sure that if he wasn't being held up against that wall, he'd of fallen by now.

"What do you want?" Jack managed to get out with as little shake in his voice as he could.

The man stifled another chuckle. "Just cooperate boy,and you'll be fine. Mostly."

The dark haired man came back. "No one saw a thing. Or heard a thing."

Jack strained to see the man. All his self defense classes came to mind now, while his strength hadn't worked, he remembered to try to take in as much detail about the assailants as possible. He knew they were both slightly taller than him, maybe just under side feet; he also knew their voices and the fact that one of them had dark hair and the one holding him had some sort of medium colored hair- too dark to really tell. And that they both were male, or they had very masculine voices for females.

The dark haired male started patting Jack down, looking for something, anything. He found Jack's wallet and his cellphone in the back pocket of his jeans.

Jack tried to turn his head and watch the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man go through his wallet.

"How do you not have credit cards? Or any kind of card in here?" He snapped at Jack.

When the young man didn't answer, Jack got slapped in the face.

"I asked you a question."

"I...I... I don't know, I have no need for them." Jack muttered out, the fear in his voice very prominent.

One of the men scoffed.

"You've got to have something valuable on you." The guy holding Jack said.

A shake of his head was apparently the wrong answer, and got Jack hit the some object they had.

Suddenly, he found himself turned around and slammed back into the wall.

"Some people say a life is valuable." The dark haired man said as he leaned closer to Jacks face.

If fear hadn't been seen in his eyes before, they sure shone in it now. But he still tried to push the man away from him. A last ditch effort to protect himself, he even prepared to try to run. But he could see a mile away, how badly that action would be.

The push didn't work, and instead got his hands held together in only one of the man's hands.

That's when the man saw it. Jack's engagement ring. The diamond engagement ring his boyfriend had painstakingly helped design and saved up for.

Jack's heart stopped.

"Thought you didn't have anything valuable." The lighter haired male huffed in frustration.

"No no." Jack tried in vain to pull his hands back to the protection of his body. "You can't have that."

"Shut the hell up." Dark Hair growled.

The butt of an object met with the side of Jack's head. Hard. And he dropped to the ground. He didn't even have time to try to run, he was too busy trying to see past the stars the invaded his vision. He let out a groan as he tried to sit up.

A foot to his chest pinned him down. "Don't get up." Light Hair put weight on his foot, almost crushing the boy's poor chest, and pointed at gun at him. "You will shut up. You will stay down. And you /_will_/ give us that ring. I will not hesitate to pull this."

The young man laying on the cold, hard ground froze, staring in the barrel of the gun.

"Good."

Dark Hair watched the scene unfold with a smirk on his face. He leaned over Jack and looked at him then the ring. "You someone's bitch?" He suddenly asked, testing Jack, seeing if he'd answer or not.

An angry, defensive expression washed over the young man's face. But other than that, he did not respond.

Dark Hair chuckled. He kneeled on Jack's right arm and reached across the small body to reach his left hand. There was a little resistance when he tried to pull his arm away from his body, but the cocking of the gun immediately put that to an end. And of course, Light Hair putting more weight on Jack's chest might also have something to do with the suddenly slacked arm.

A loud snap echoed throughout the alley. Jack tied hard to stifle his cry of pain when something cracked inside him under Light Hair's boot. All the escaped his lips was a sharp intake of breath- which added to the pain that engulfed his chest.

Both men above him chuckled.

Dark Hair took his chance to slide the beautiful, one of a kind ring off its home on Jack's finger.

A small, quiet whimper left without the young man's permission when his finger was bare of the precious object that showed the world of his and his fiancé's devotion to each other.

Light Hair sent Jack a glare that told him to be quiet while Dark Hair stood up and whispered something into his accomplice's ear.

The nod in agreement sent Jack on edge even more than he was before. Something about that look that they both had on their faces worried him.

At the same time, they both stepped back, Light Hair raised the gun once more, and shot.


	2. 2 Late in an Alley, Part 2

Aster Bunnymund, Bunny to his friends, paced his living room, glancing at the clock every other intake of breath. Had he been in a cartoon, he'd of worn a circle path into the floorboards.

Eleven thirty at night.

Jack should have been home an hour ago. He always got home at ten thirty on the dot. And if he was gonna get home late, he'd call and say so. He wouldn't worry Aster, not like this. And Aster could shake the bad feeling he got every time he glanced at the clock. He even gave Jack's boss, Manny, a call to see if Jack was still there. Apperently, Jack got off at his normal time.

Once again, he attempted to call Jacks cell. And once again, it want straight to voicemail. Which also was odd for Jack.

Midnight, he decided, midnight, he'd call the police. Well, actually, he'd call North, he's the head of police; he's got more power than some desk clerk or some 911 dispatcher.

Aster sat down on the couch in front of the clock as he tried to breathe. He didn't like this feeling that sat in his chest. He was an anxious person by nature, but this was a different feeling. Don't get it wrong, it was still an anxious feeling, but it wasn't like the normal panic attacks he's had.

Because there could be possible danger. And it could be happening to his mate. His other half. And there was nothing Aster could do at the moment.

Aster repeatedly checked his phone for anything from Jack. Nothing. He couldn't wait any longer. Horrid flashes of stories both true and not came to mind. And the thought of even just a fraction of that happening to his Jack scared the hell out of him.

He dialed the sheriff's number faster than he ever thought was possible.

"Hello Aster-" North began but was cut off.

"Jack hasn't come home." Aster rushed out.

"What?" The older man on the other end of the line asked.

"Jack'snalways home at ten thirty. And he calls when he knows he's gonna be a little late. It's almost midnight and he hasn't even texted. His phone goes straight to voicemail and his boss said that he left at his normal time!"

"Okay, okay." Aster could hear North shuffling things around. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to do that." Aster muttered, running a shaking hand through his hair.

North sighed. "The last time you saw Jack was...?"

"This morning before I left for work. Around six." Aster recalled.

North was quiet for half a second. "Would there be any reason why he may have volunatirly gone missing?"

"What? How could someone...? No. I do not think he would just decide that he wants to leave." The younger of the two huffed, slightly offended that North would even insinuate that.

"Just a precaution question, Aster. We ask that for all adult missing persons." North replied. "I'll go out and look for him. Just, try to calm down."

Half past two in the morning, was when Aster's phone rang. His heart both sped up and stopped when he saw it was North calling.

He took in a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"We, uh, we found Jack." North quietly said into the phone.

Aster stiffened, "I don't like that tone of voice. What's wrong? Is he okay?"

North hesitated. "They're taking him to the hospital."

"What's wrong?!"

"They should be there in five minutes."

"North, so help me, what happened to him?"

North sighed. "He was shot."

Aster's heart stopped beating and everything went into slow motion. "What?"

If North said anything after that, Aster didn't hear him. He was too busy grabbing his keys and running out the door. He wasn't even sure if he was wearing pants or not, he just had to get to Jack.

The drive to Burgess Memorial was a slow blur. And while it felt like all the time in the world, he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

The car didn't even stop all the way before he yanked the key out and jumped out the door.

"Aster!" North was already in the waiting room. Had the younger of the two been in a clear mind, he wouldn't have wondered how the officer made it to the hospital faster than him.

"Where is he?" Was all he asked,

"They just took him back-"

"What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure, but he didn't have anything on him-"

Aster had to sit down. He ignored everything else North said in favour of trying to breathe. North sat down next to him and placd a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." North muttered to his friend of 15 years.

Aster groaned. "You don't know that."

"True." A head nodded. "But I know Jack."

Aster leaned back in the chair and watched the two doors that led to the emergency room, thinking if he glared at it long enough, it would will a doctor to come out of it and over to him.

It finally worked. Two hours later.

And Aster didn't like the expression on the doctor's face.


	3. 3 Late in an Alley, Part 3

And the last part that I've got planned.

Disclaimer- don't own it.

Part 3

'He's gonna be fine.' Aster told himself as he used all his willpower to not sprint down the hospital hallway. With his luck, he'd trip or fall, end up breaking something and would have to wait longer than the three minutes it takes to find Jack's room, to see him. Although, he was glad North wasn't coming with him at the moment, North took everything at a leisurely pace if he wasn't working; while Aster was a patient man, he doesn't have any at the moment.

'_We're giving him blood right now. He's been breathing on his own since they brought him in. We have a few more scans and tests we want to run tomorrow, just to be certain his heart and lungs we're effected. He's in stable condition, and we expect him to make a full recovery_.'

603.

Jack's room.

The doctor didn't know if Jack would be awake when Aster got there, but he knocked on the door anyway before he opened the thick, wooden door. It creaked softly as the hinges moved, but it seemed louder in the quiet.

The first thing he noticed was that Jack /was/ asleep. And the second thing was that this was a private room. Which is good, Aster thought. He hadn't been in many hospital rooms, but when he was, it was always a double occupancy. And he found that rather awkward.

He closed the door as softly as he opened it then made his way over to Jack.

_'Bruising above his eye...his face is scraped up...arm bruising...fractured sternum...gunshot wound to the left side...'_

Jack looked horrible to say the least. And despite all the pain medications they gave him, he still looked like he was suffering. Aster ran his hand through Jack's hair, gently swooping his bangs to one side. Jack always mentioned how relaxing it was when Aster'd do that. The younger's face relaxed to a degree, but he shifted a little bit before he gave a small sigh and seemed to fall a little deeper into sleep.

A worried smile appeared on Aster's face. Scenarios of what could have happened, images of Jack being much worse off, started running through his mind. One particular scene was what could have happened if Aster hadn't called North when he did. What would have happened if he had waited until later, thinking Jack just took an extra shift and forgot to call.

He had to bring himself back to the present, in real life. Jack was, well not fine, but he was going to be. It'd be a long and painful process, but he'll be fine. He leaned over Jack's smaller frame, seeming even smaller at the moment, and gently kissed his forehead. Aster then made his way to the right side of Jack's bed, furthest from the door, but the side that didn't hold all the equipment and IVs that were hooked up to his fiancé's prone form. He pulled a chair up, which fortunately looked semi-comfortable, and curled up in it, holding Jack's IV-free hand.

Aster dozed off to a feeling of knowing that Jack will be okay, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor.


	4. Sandy Glacier Caves

**If you have a chance, you should watch the short film 'Requiem of Ice', I watched it and then I looked up Sandy Glacier Caves and saw pictures and what not. And this little thing popped in my mind.**

**This takes place in the Guardian's movie verse. (I hope I get line breaks right...)**

**Disclaimer: The quotes at the beginning and at the end are not mine. They are lines from the video. I do not own Jack or Tooth.**

_"I am illuminated by an extraordinary light…. That will consume me."_

He stood there at the cave's mouth. Blue eyes staring sadly at equally blue ice. Something deep inside of him ached. No, he wasn't in physical pain, or emotional pain. But this hurt his heart in a way that was difficult to explain.

Melted ice crawled down small stalactites, and dripped onto the floor of the cave, joining other drops of water to flow to the back of the cave. There was too much water on the floor for a cave in the cold, snow-covered mountains. Every visit back to this specific beautiful ice cave, the mouth was wider and the creek of water deeper.

A sigh escaped pale lips as he hopped along the rocks. He ran his hand along the wall, trying to freeze the melting ice.

(_Of Lines and Breaks)_

"Jack?" A gentle feminine voice sounded from behind him.

Said person whirled around to look at the new comer. "Hey, Tooth." Jack desolately turned back to the cave. "Isn't it too cold for you? "

Tooth shook her head and hovered over to him. "No."

The winter spirit sighed. "Yeah. That's unfortunate." He turned to her. "Not that I want you to freeze or anything, it's just," He hesitated and motioned to the beautiful glacier cave around them. "This doesn't even have ten years left."

The human sized fairy looked around, noticing how much was melting and the good-sized creek flowing through the middle of the ground at the bottom of the slope. "There's nothing you can do?"

White hair shook. "I can prolong it for so long. I can't be here every second of the day, when the sun comes up and starts to melt. I'm just putting a band aid on a bullet hole." He started walking in further. He made about two yards away from her, before he turned back to Tooth. "Wanna see something that's absolutely breath-taking?"

She nodded and started following him.

(_Line of Break)_

They walked a few handfuls of minutes in silence; Tooth admiring in awe, and Jack admiring in sadness.

"Careful." Jack suddenly said. "There's a small duck-down here." Just as he said, when the turned a small curve, the ceiling suddenly dipped down to the point where they almost had to bend forward a tad to walk.

"How long has this been here?" Tooth asked quietly as he kept leading her down the steep and almost treacherous path.

"Not quite sure." He replied, running his staff along the side of the wall. "This is a system of glacier caves, so who knows for sure." He let out another sigh. "Won't be here much longer though."

She could tell he was hurt by this fact, given that he is the Spirit of Winter, the personification of the snow and cold and ice itself. The look in his eyes said it all, he couldn't be here everyday to re-chill this glacier, he couldn't prolong it's existence anymore, couldn't help refreeze the melting snow and ice any longer.

At that moment, Tooth began realizing how much bigger a deal, that Global Warming should be made into.

They fell off into a silence; Tooth admiring the way the sunlight seeped down, through the ice to give everything a gorgeous blue hue. Jack admiring as well, but more of a longing, haunted look in his matching the ice, blue eyes.

They stopped walking for a second when Jack felt a stalactite drip on him. He floated up to the top of the cave and gently refroze the meting icicle before returning to Tooth's side.

"It' get's better." He softly spoke when he saw her looking at the illuminate ice.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Just wait, we're almost there." He laughed gently; he grabbed her small hand and continued down the rocky trail, following the creek-like flow of water.

(_Break of Line)_

"Close your eyes." Jack instructed, standing in front of Tooth.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"No peeking and don't freak out, I'm gonna pick you up." He informed her as he warped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She let out a little shocked squeal when her feet left the ground. It was one thing to fly on your own, but having your eyes closed and someone else picks you up, it startles you a little. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he jumped off the ground.

"Keep 'em closed." He chuckled when she attempted to peek. "It's just around this corner and steep little incline." He told her.

A handful of seconds later, she was placed on her feet.

"Okay, open them." He instructed.

Violet eyes blinked open and she looked right into Jack's.

"Now, turn around."

She did. And the picture in front of he was breath taking.

The creek they had been following, rushed over a little cliff, and cascaded into bigger rocks. It wasn't very big, but maybe twice the height of her, but it was beautiful, and actually pretty quiet, blending right into the sound of the rushing water that they had been following.

Her eyes danced around and noticed a blue-green tint covered everything. She looked up, trying to find why everything looked like that, when she saw it. A large wall of ice that looked like it was nothing but giant bubbles. Some places were a green, others blue, and some teal.

"The ice is really thin here, which is why it's this color." Jack voiced an answer to a question she hadn't been able to even put together yet.

"This is-" She stopped herself. She couldn't find the right word for it quite yet. She didn't want to say it was 'amazing' that can be taken in a sarcastic or bored tone, she couldn't use 'beautiful', she says that about everything. No, this was something that deserved a better word than 'beautiful'. "I can't even-" She walked up to the wall and went to place her hand on it when she hesitated. She didn't want to touch this, her hand was warm and she couldn't help this melt, even if it was just a small second of touch.

But Jack was having none of it. He appeared next to her side and place his hand over hers, and pressed them up against the ice wall, and gently ran them along it. It was barely noticeable, but Tooth could feel the small bumps of the different bubbles under her skin.

"Exquisite." She finally thought out loud.

Jack laughed. "What?"

"This is exquisite." She repeated, fully. "I didn't just want to say 'this is beautiful', I say that about everything. This is more so. And it's so fragile and, I didn't even want to touch it."

He nodded. "I saw that." He smiled. "But, you seem to forget-" He ran just his hand over where her's had been, and refroze anything that started to liquefy.

She blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Thanks for showing me this."

"Anytime." A soft, genuine smile graced his face.

It was a smile Tooth had only seen less than a few times, she wish he'd show it more. It wasn't a smile that was overly big, it didn't stretch across his face and it only showed part of his top teeth, but it was a handsome smile that she thought fit him so perfect.

"We should get going before you freeze." He gently took her hand and started back up to the entrance.

_"__Winter's crystals left at my feet are not enough. I retreat deeper into the shadow of the mountain. What will become of me?"_


	5. Addiction

Addiction. Part One.

**HiJack!Human!AU **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. Dreamworks and the respective owners own HtTYD and RotG.**

(_Line Break_)

Blue eyes closed with satisfaction as he let the breath of smoke out of his mouth. He tilted his head back to lean against the wall as he let the drug take its effect. He lit the lighter once more to heat it up.

He let out a long sigh, twisting the pipe between his fingers, then brought it to his mouth to take another puff. He kept it in between his lips, held there by his teeth while he stretched out his legs to get more comfortable.

Flashes of his argument with his father kept appearing in his mind.

Another drag of smoke filled his mouth.

_'A disgrace it what you are.' _

Exhale.

_'How dare you think this is right.'_

Inhale.

_'You are no son of mine.'_

Exhale.

_'If this is what you are, you are no longer part of this family.'_

Inhale, hold, exhale slow.

He knew, he _knew_ being in this state of mind while he did this was more dangerous than when he was in a good mood. On a good day, he wouldn't even put the pipe in his mouth; he'd just inhale the smoke. But today was different.

He could feel his body getting heavy; he had been smoking too long this time. He could practically feel his heart slowing down. He dropped the pipe in a tin and the foil in the trash and struggled to get up. He knew he should have stopped earlier.

This was far from the first time he had smoked the drug, but he's never felt this way before. And he didn't like it. Everything hit him too hard, too fast. And despite the fact that he was panicking, his heart still slowed.

And it scared him.

He stumbled against the wall as he made his way to his door and practically fell when he opened it, but caught himself on the doorframe. He ventured into the hallway and made his way to his roommate, his best friend, his boyfriend's room; silently praying that his boyfriend was home as he twisted the door handle and opened the door.

"Hic-" Was all he could form with his limited breath.

"Jack?!" The other male in the room, Hiccup, jumped up from his desk. He managed to get over to Jack and catch him before he fully landed on the floor. "What's wrong?" Green eyes, panicked, scanned his boyfriend's body in front of him looking for something wrong, and held him close.

"Can't brea-" Jack stopped again.

"Okay," Hiccup tried to calm down. "Okay, okay, okay, okay." He kept muttering as he dug out his phone. "Shhh," He told a wheezing Jack. "It'll be okay." Hiccup adjusted Jack so his back was against Hiccup's chest, tilting his lover's head back a little to open his airway; at the same time, calling for an ambulance.

As the line rang, Hiccup looked at Jack to see his blue eyes closed. "Jack! Wake up!" He patted the smaller boy's cheek. "Please keep your eyes open, love."

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other end of the line answered.

"My boyfriend's not breathing." Hiccup stated in a rush.

"Where are you, sir?" She asked.

"Haywoods Apartments, Building G, apartment 4." He answered her. "Jack," He nudged his boyfriend to keep him awake. "Please keep your eyes open."

"An ambulance has been dispatched." The woman informed him. "Is this from a food allergy?"

"Uh, I don't know." Hiccup shook with adrenaline and worry. "Jack, do you know what caused this?"

Jack managed a nod. "Hair…in." He muttered.

"Hair in?" Hiccup repeated, confused.

"Heroin?" The receptionist on the line tried to clarify.

Hiccup gasped. "Heroin? Jack?"

Another half nod.

Hiccup's heart dropped. "Y-yeah." He stuttered in disbelief, his voice cracking. He kissed the side of Jack's head. He'll feel hurt about not knowing about this at a later time, right now, Jack was his number one priority.

(_Line Break_)

Hiccup wasn't allowed to stay the night with Jack since he wasn't family. So the minute he stepped foot back in their apartment, he made a B-line for Jack's room.

When he opened the door, the room didn't look any different than when Hiccup usually is in there, clean but with a slight disorganized way. He paused for a moment before he began tearing through everything, trying to keep it as neat as it was, but he was having a hard time doing that in his emotional state, so he just rushed through- he'll clean it back up later.

He found it, after ten minutes of searching, in the farthest corner from the door. A pint sized, blue tin with snowflakes decoration it. He pulled the lid off, hoping Jack really wasn't into drug, but his heart's last remaining piece shattered. A little bag of white powder, burnt aluminum, a pipe and an almost empty lighter sat nestled inside the canister.

Green eyes closed as he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't understand how Jack would get into this stuff, _why_ he had gotten into the drug. The two had known each other since Hiccup was 11 and Jack was 10. All the years growing up together, Jack had been the warmest person with the greatest sense of humor. What happened that made him get into this?

(_Line Break_)

Hiccup didn't get any sleep that night. He dozed off into a nap a few times, but none of them lasted more than twenty minutes each. He'd wake up from unconscious thoughts of Jack actually dying in his arms, or Hiccup not being home at that time, really anything that could have happened had flashed through his mind at some point.

Five in the morning rolled around, and he gave up trying to sleep, so he decided to get things together to take to the hospital before he hopped in the shower.

Mentally, he planned what all was going to happen when he saw Jack. Hiccup would dot over him for a little while before getting deep and heavy conversations going. And if this is an addiction, which it seemed that it most likely was, they'd discuss Jack going to an addiction center. It might be a little while, because Jack is just that proud and would like to try to do things on his own, or with as little help from someone as possible, but he would go within the next couple of months if Hiccup had anything to say about it.

The brunet leaned his head against the shower wall, letting the water fall over his body. He closed his eyes and finally cried, his stress and anxiety catching up with him, as well as his worries and being scared for his love, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

(_Line Break_)

Hiccup walked through the doors of the hospital to the main waiting room at five till six.

"Hello." The receptionist greeted him with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He sighed. "Hi, I know I have to wait a few more minutes before I get to leave this room, but could you tell me what room Jack Frost is in?" Hiccup asked, tired eyes almost pleading with the older woman.

A gentle smile was on her face as she looked down to her computer, typed in a few things then looked back up. "He's in room 603." She shifted her gaze from side to side real quick. "You can go on up."

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

(_Line Break_)

He knocked on the door before he opened it, alerting anyone conscious, of his presence. He walked in, closed the door behind him and looked around the room, noticing it was a private one with a nice window that no doubt, when Jack woke up, he'd have Hiccup open the curtains up to see out it.

Hiccup made his way to Jack and stood on the side of the bed furthest from the door, away from all the wires and machinery that was hooked up to his boyfriend. He placed his bag down on the chair before he turned to Jack and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

With Jack asleep, and Hiccup knowing the truth, Hiccup was finally able to look at Jack and start connecting the dots. Why Jack was so pale even though as a kid, he was as tan as they came; why it seemed wrong to be able to see Jack's veins that well; why he was so skinny but had the appetite of a horse.

And it wasn't the florescent lighting making him look horrible.


End file.
